


Love virus

by Hikikomori_Ho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungWonho - Freeform, Its about wonho and hyungwon, M/M, hyungwon is the main character, i won't tell you whether they'll end up together or not, idk just read it!, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikikomori_Ho/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: what happens when an idol falls in love? once you have the love virus, there's no way out. you'll only fall deeper with each try.





	Love virus

       

 

the ‘idol’ world was insane. apart from all the nonstop hard work and schedules, the slave contracts, the sleep deprivation that left literally no time to breathe, some idols still managed to fall in love somehow. to fall in love with someone they had adored for years.

 

hyungwon debuted when he was 17, at 2009, under the YG label. he was a member of the worldwide famous group B.A.P

they had been the first group to go big, after Big Bang that is, and had made the path much easier for the idols after them.

 

it was sometime in 2013 when he started going to this volunteer work center, where they were sent to various places to do different kinds of volunteer work, from playing with kids at orphanages, to taking care of animals and making food for the homeless, etc. he had always had a passion for helping others and it was there he met him.

 

the first time he went to the center, he was like a lost puppy, wandering around and not knowing what he should do. everyone was so busy doing their part that he couldn’t find anyone to ask how to be given a job. so he started walking around carelessly until he bumped into someone.

“ hey, careful “ the guy said with the biggest brightest smile ever. he was shorter than him but his size. they both were as thick as a chopstick.

“ sorry… “ he said smiling back shyly.

“ are you new? i’ve never seen you around before. “ the guy asked, placing the box he had in his hand on the floor.

“ ah… yeah. but i’m kinda lost. is there some leader i can take tasks from or something? “ hyungwon asked rubbing the back of his neck from embarrassment.

“ well-“ the guy was about to talk when another person ran to them.

“ hoseok we’re leaving. hurry. “

hoseok, hyungwon guessed was his name, nodded with that smile of his and turned back to him.

“ we’re going to a dog shelter to wash them and give them food. wanna join? “ he said as he picked the heavy box back up easily.

“ yeah! i’d love to! “ his eyes lit up at knowing there was finally something he was gonna be able to do.

 

that day, they got to be together the whole time, talking about this and that. hyungwon got to know that hoseok didn’t really watch tv but knew so many songs and knew a lot about music. when hyungwon asked him whether he knew bang yongguk, something he had asked to figure out if he was familiar with his group, the other had said no. but later on, he said that he was absolutely in love with ‘ one shot ’

he concluded that hoseok only listened to music and didn’t watch music videos and that’s why he hadn’t recognized him. he was kind of glad that after so many years, he was able to communicate with someone like a normal person.

 

a year went by with him going to the center at every free time he got. most of the time he got to see hoseok there but there were some times that he wasn’t there and that would ruin hyungwon’s mood for a whole week without him really knowing the reason why.

 

when they went on their world tour, he found himself thinking about the other. he cursed himself for not having his number after a whole 12 months of knowing him. he was younger and he believed so much in older/younger respect that he figured if the older wanted to be in contact with him, he would ask for his number but he never did and so hyungwon thought maybe he didn’t want to be friends with him. his members kept asking him why he was so gloomy but he kept saying he didn’t know and it was the truth. he had no idea why he was so out of mood and yearning to go back to korea already.

 

the thing with hoseok was that he was sort of mysterious. he would be laughing his heart out and then in a blink he would be so down you wanted to just hug him and never let him go. but he knew how to cover it. he knew how to cover his troubles and put a mask on. there had been times when hyungwon had stood afar, watching him having a deep frown and sad eyes and as soon as he had approached him, the expression would switch to a big smile and jokes, something completely different from when hoseok was alone with himself in his own thoughts.

 

hyungwon wanted to know him better. for some reason, he wanted them to be friends, really good, close friends. after a year, he still didn’t know what the other did for a living. whether he was a student or not or whether he was in a relationship. he made a promise to himself that the next time he saw hoseok, he would ask for his number even if he got rejected.

 

to his surprise, he actually got the number he wanted for so long. hoseok’s only words regarding it was that he couldn’t spend too much time on his phone so he couldn’t help but reply late most of the time. hyungwon was so happy he didn’t really care if the replies would be late, as long as there were some.

 

another year went by and they grew to be really close friends. he got to know hoseok had a younger brother and they lived with their mother. father was working in japan, never really spent that much time with them. he never attended college and worked at this coffee shop as a barista. hyungwon dared to say that apart from his members, hoseok was his only other best friend. actually, he would tell him things that he would never tell even his members no matter how close they were.

 

it was 2015 and he was 23 but due to his amazing dancing skills, if not because of his vocals, and the years of being in the industry, he got selected to be one of the judges for this new survival show, no mercy.

 

he actually didn’t like being there. he didn’t like being in the role to choose someone’s future but he didn’t really have a choice. but at the very first episode, when they were sitting there and the trainees came out one by one, performing, that was when he started both hating and loving the fact that he was there.

 

he had just finished writing down the notes about this trainee who called himself Ren, when he looked up and saw none other than hoseok. he was so confused, he never knew the other was a trainee or even interested in becoming an idol or he would have gotten him an audition way sooner in his own company. he was also pretty much hurt, although he didn’t know why. maybe because he felt betrayed. they knew each other for two years now and hoseok had never bothered telling him about all this.

 

“ hi, my name is wonho. “

wonho… the name did suit him but for some reason, familiarity or whatever, hyungwon liked hoseok so much more.

they made eye contact and hoseok flashed him one of his beautiful smiles before he started performing.

the performance wasn’t really good though. he didn’t know what he was expecting but because he was hoseok, the guy who worked with so much passion at the shelters and helped everyone selflessly, he had expected way more.

he left the stage and the judges started saying how he wouldn’t survive in this show even for one week if he kept this up. one of the judges, kwill, said that he had been pretty nervous and that he isn’t usually like this as he had seen him practice for years now but this other judge was talking all kinds of bullshit about hoseok that it made hyungwon’s blood boil.

“ i actually know him and he is a very good person. he does loads of good deeds, so let’s just not judge him and see what he’ll show us next. “

only, that hadn’t been a really good choice because the next day there had been articles upon articles about the two being friends and wonho getting into the show with hyungwon’s help.

 

 

“ hyung, i’m so sorry. i caused this mess. you’re under fire because of me. “ he said the next time he saw hoseok before their first evaluation.

“ it’s fine! if i actually make it to debut, there’ll be dramas from time to time. this is actually a practice in it’s form for me to learn how to deal with the netizens. “ the smile he received was so genuine that he didn’t even hear it when staff called his name to go to his position.

 

hoseok made it to round two and he did such a good job, everyone was shocked. but there was something hyungwon didn’t quite like. the fact that they had performed in pairs and hoseok had been teamed up with Ren. a very beautiful talented person who could make even men fall in love with him with only his appearance. he had blonde hair, just like hyungwon, but it was long and that was what he didn’t have. in the end, the judges chose Ren as a winner and hoseok had to face evaluation again, something that caused hyungwon so much stress, he actually started biting his nails, waiting for the others to say their final opinion.

 

it was the night before the final day, where they would tell the trainees who would be able to debut when hoseok messaged him.

 

‘ hey, i’m sorry i haven’t replied you these three months. they didn’t let us use our phones. ‘

 

  * ‘ hi ^^ it’s ok hyung. i know the rules very well. ‘



 

‘ how have you been? congratulations on your new single. i really loved it. ‘

 

  * ‘ thank you!! i’ve been… busy. ‘
  * ‘ hey hyung? why didn’t you tell me you knew me? or that you were a trainee? ‘



 

‘ busy is good. ‘

‘ i actually didn’t know you the first few months. ‘

‘ you see, originally, i was meant to be solo with no dancing. just producing and singing ost and stuff. i even trained for acting. but then they changed their plan for me and i started dance lessons and that’s where i saw you. but then again, i didn’t wanna make things weird between us so i didn’t say anything. ‘

‘ as for being a trainee,… i don’t know. i didn’t wanna let you down in case i would be dropped or something. little did i know i would be put in a survival show with you as a judge lmao ‘

 

 

 

 

that night they talked for hours until hyungwon fell asleep. he woke up to hoseok’s last night message wishing him good dreams.

 

they were all crying. all of the trainees, no matter they had lost or won, they were all crying and it was heartbreaking to see. hyungwon’s heart was so heavy in his chest that he wanted to just rip it out and throw it away before he himself broke into tears. he hated seeing and hearing his friend of many years cry like that, hugging one of the trainees that he had been with for quite a long time. he didn’t want to be selfish but the thought that there was someone who hoseok would cry this hard over, someone that wasn’t him, made him feel really uneasy. he figured he is just a jealous and possessive type of friend who wants their bff just to themselves even if the said person didn’t quite consider them as their ‘best friend forever’  hoseok couldn’t have felt the same way about him. not with the way he was shedding tears over #gun.

 

the final members of the new boy group Monsta X were revealed:

Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Ren, Jooheon and IM.

and with that, hyungwon’s job was done. with that, they went half a year without even as much as a single message between them.

 

he knew it. he knew how hard companies were. rookies had no right to use phones and with the amount of practice and schedules, there would really be no time to ‘chat’ in those apps.

 

the first time they saw each other again after no mercy was at MAMA that same year. Monsta X had released their first mini album and their title track, trespass, had been received very well although they were being compared to B.A.P, hyungwon’s group, endlessly.

 

he saw him first backstage in those rooms that were separated by the partitions. he was just about to approach him when a pair of arms hugged hoseok from behind. it was Ren who hugged him and rest his head on his shoulder. something in hyungwon’s stomach turned as he kept looking at the two’s interaction. hoseok was fixing his mic, smiling at the long-haired guy over his shoulder while they talked. and then that guy took hoseok’s arm and they went off. he didn’t even notice hyungwon standing there. he didn’t even see him with how much he was focused on his group mate.

 

he ended up being cold, unintentionally, when hoseok came to say hi to him after the awards show. he just bowed and excused himself saying he had to be with his members.

 

B.A.P went on another world tour. it was beautiful and out of this world experience each time they were on stage, but as soon as they were back in their hotel rooms, hyungwon would find himself lying in bed, checking Monsta X’s news. youtube was a tricky website. there, he found out that fans had already started ‘shipping’ them and to his dismay, one of the main ships, one that had the fans certain it was real, had been RenHo as in Ren and Wonho. he found himself watching those videos that had their ‘moments’ collected and honestly? it really looked real. so real, hyungwon started believing it and couldn’t stop himself from messaging the older asking if they were together. the fun fact was that they hadn’t talked in something like 5 months. he got a reply two days later, a reply that only left him more confused and uneasy.

‘ :D , me and Ren? are they really shipping us? i had no idea. cool! ‘

what was that supposed to mean? no one ever liked being ‘shipped’ with a member. it made stuff weird and god forbid if they accidentally came upon one of those ‘analysis’ videos. to this day, he couldn’t understand how on earth would anyone think that daehyun and youngjae were actually ‘ a thing ‘

 

it was mid-2016 and with the small number of conversations the two of them had, hyungwon assumed the older had already forgotten all about their friendship or whatever it was they had in the past. he didn’t forget though. every time they saw each other at the awards or various shows, he would unconsciously focus on hoseok. he actually got caught once at a live radio show where supposedly he had been staring at the other for minutes, smiling from ear to ear and then the mc pointed it out by asking him if he liked wonho. he got so frustrated he didn’t know what to say until the older patted him on the shoulder and told the mc that they’re really good friend and that it’s something he does to everyone, not just him. he didn’t know if it was true, he never caught himself staring at anyone else apart from the beautiful man that shockingly gained more muscle each time he saw him, adding more and more to his charms.

 

yes, he was ready to give up on their friendship and was deciding whether or not he should delete the other’s number to not expect the messages that he never received unless he himself had started the convo when he got a notification. a notification from their youtube channel. it was a video message from hoseok. out of habit, adding the fact that he couldn’t not watch it, he pressed the play button. the other talked about his members almost all the video, saying how thankful he was toward them, how special Ren was to him for always being by his side and helping him in his hard times. he was ready to stop it, not wanting to hear more of how ‘amazing’ Ren was when he heard his name.

‘ and lastly, hyungwon, who is not a member but is a very close friend of mine. thank you for believing in me and giving me tips during no mercy times. although i haven’t been a good friend this past year, you never gave up on our friendship and always messaged me first asking how i am, it really means a lot to me. i’m a perfectionist so i’ve been practicing nonstop and i haven’t even had the time to hang out with you or go to the place we used to go, but i hope you still consider me as a friend and we can go there once we both have a bit of free time. i don’t even know if you will see this but if you do, i wanna say that i really appreciate you being who you are. thank you. ‘

 

by the time he was done watching the video, he realized he had been holding his breath without even knowing. he replayed that part again two, three times just to hear hoseok talking about him.

 

in the end, he didn’t delete the number but nothing really changed. he was still the one who always messaged first, waiting for a reply that usually came in dawn when he was already asleep.

 

2017 came and they were busy with promoting their new album that was so well received, even they were in shock themselves. the unfortunate thing was that he had to be hospitalized two days before they went on their world tour. he had to stay behind to treat a skin infection while his group went on tour and he couldn’t be more disappointed in himself.

 

the first few days were lonely, really really lonely and he found himself crying quietly. his parents would visit on a daily basis but they couldn’t stay because they had a whole agency to manage. the only thing that kept his mind busy was watching fancams of B.A.P and Monsta X who were both on tour. after five days of him being there, the other group’s tour finished and they were meant to come back to korea.

 

on the seventh day, he woke up to a familiar smile, looking at him with wide eyes and calling his name. opening his eyes, he just stared, not knowing whether it was real or he was dreaming again.

it was hoseok. his friend hoseok. right there by his hospital bed with a huge blinding smile on his face. he had gained a bit of weight, making his cheeks more squishy than they already were and it was really cute.

“ rise and shine sleepy head “ the older said, helping him sit up.

“ hyung! what are you doing here? when did you come? “ he asked rubbing his eyes and running his hand through his hair in order to fix them a bit.

“ well as soon as we landed, i heard you were hospitalized and i came right away. i’ve been here for about half an hour. why didn’t you tell me this happened hyungwon? i’m ashamed of myself for not knowing sooner… “ hoseok said as he sat by his bed, placed his head on his palms and looked up at him.

“ you were on tour. and you’re always really busy. i didn’t wanna distract you. “ he said straightforward, feeling bitter about all the times he had re-read their old conversations, remembering how close they used to be.

“ you’re never gonna ‘distract’ me! what the hell?! we’re friends, remember? friends should share and know these kinds of stuff. “ hoseok said as he opened a container he had brought and gave it to him with a spoon.

taking the container, hyungwon saw it was kimchi rice, something hoseok’s mom made so deliciously and he would always eat so much he would explode if someone poked him. but now, he didn’t have an appetite so he just put it on the stand next to his bed.

“ i’m surprised you still remember that! we don’t look like friends anymore. we’re just two people who know each other. plus, you never ‘share’ your illness with me. last MAMA i was looking for you and then Shownu said you were at the hospital when they got the award. so don’t give me a speech about what friends should be like. “ he couldn’t control how harsh his tone was when he was talking. years of sadness and being avoided had piled up and it seemed that they all wanted out at that moment.

hoseok just looked at him without saying anything for minutes. something changed in his face and his eyes looked really sad for a moment before he blinked it away and masked it with that perfect pretense he knew very well.

“ i’m sorry hyungwonnie, i just didn’t wanna worry you. i’ll tell you from now on, okay? i… we’re not only people who know each other. we’re friends. really close ones and i really like you. i don’t wanna lose our friendship. i’ll do better. i’m sorry. “ 

 

hoseok kept on coming to the hospital every day, staying for a few hours, as long as he could, and keeping him company. he would bring him his favorite food and snacks and bringing movies and anime for him to watch. he even bought him games for his laptop. he felt like he was getting better sooner than predicted but he didn’t want it to happen. not if it meant he would discharge and then they’d grow apart again. it was a crazy and unhealthy way of thinking, he knew but couldn’t help it. he kept on coming every day, except for one day.

‘ i’m sorry wonnie, i can’t go today. it’s Ren’s bday and we’re celebrating it. i’ll bring you beef tomorrow ;) ‘

hyungwon threw his phone away and started biting his nails. he hated the fact that he felt so jealous over his friendship. hoseok never said their friendship was exclusive so he wasn’t entitled to feel this way. suddenly the pain got more and they had to give him some painkiller that helped him fall asleep and forget his stupid thoughts.

 

the next day, hyungwon saw a hickey on hoseok’s neck, hidden under his shirt but visible when he shifted to get tissues from the stand.

“ did you have fun yesterday? “ he asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“ yeah, wish you could’ve been there. i actually asked the nurses beforehand but they said no. got7 and seventeen were with us as well. “ the older said as he smiled but didn’t look at him in the eye.

“ all men? where’s the fun in that? “ he asked.

“ you know it’s not allowed to invite girls! “ 

 

 

he thought it was only friendship. what an idiot he had been. for years he had thought the unlimited amount of jealousy he felt each time an idol expressed their likings towards ‘wonho’ , someone who they didn’t even really know apart from worshiping the built body that had nothing to do with how amazing of a person he was, was actually because of being ‘friends’

he found out he was actually deeply in love with hoseok when he saw him with a small chocolate cake in front of his studio at 4AM on his birthday. it had been a hectic day and he hadn’t been able to celebrate it with his members yet, working on the new track he was making, when his phone started ringing. it was hoseok asking where he was. ten minutes later, he was there, holding the cake with lots of candles on it in front of his face, singing a childish happy birthday song in a fast playful pace. hyungwon had never laughed from that deep of his heart before.

 

2018 came and he was going absolutely mental. he felt completely and helplessly in love. each time he saw the older, the amount of self-control it took for him to not just walk up to the guy and kiss him was insane.

he didn’t know what hoseok felt toward him. the past few months had been so confusing, he didn’t know what to think. the older had been texting, calling and even video calling with him as often as they could. they had even gone out to the animal shelter twice together. but… there had been nothing in the other’s behavior, showing he could feel something back. adding the fact that he and Ren had been very close and flirty. the both of them were openly and literally flirting on their fan cafe and hyungwon was actually considering leaving hoseok alone. he didn’t wanna come between two people who were in love, not even when he was deeply in love with one of them for years now.

 

the first time he felt like throwing up was when he accidentally walked in the wrong waiting room. there, he saw Ren on top of hoseok with the older’s hand around his waist while they were sleeping on the sofa. he hadn’t been able to keep the tears from collecting in his eyes and immediately ran out to the bathroom, locking himself up in one of the stalls and crying his heart out. sure team members in all groups were touchy but they wouldn’t sleep in each other’s arms in his group. you couldn’t just go around sleeping in someone’s arms like that without feeling anything for them, right?

he didn’t answer hoseok’s call for two months after that.

 

he didn’t answer until the said guy showed up at his dorm. himchan being the nice angel he is let him in before asking hyungwon whether he wanted to see the older first.

“ did i do something wrong? “ was the first thing hoseok asked as soon as he came in his room and closed the door behind himself.

“ no “ had been his reply without looking up. he didn’t dare to look up. he had spent two months avoiding that face in every way he could, desperately trying to forget his feelings.

“ then why are you rejecting my calls? “ there had been no other way around it. it had been years and he was just tired. he went for the truth.

“ because i’m in love with you and i can’t bear to see you with him. it’s too hard and i can’t take it anymore. kindly leave and never contact me again so i can finally get over you. “

it looked like a frozen screen. hoseok stood there staring at him for what felt like ages before he approached him with fast heavy steps, bent down, cupped his face and kissed him.

hoseok kissed him. it was a slow, deep and desperate kiss. he didn’t know what was going on but what he did know was that hoseok was nothing like himself at that moment.

and he was right. the kiss stopped just as instant as it had begun. hoseok pulled back and walked a few steps back, looking terrified and holding his hand to his mouth.

“ oh my god. i’m sorry. i’m so sorry hyungwon. oh my god, what have i done “ he started trembling and his eyes sparkled with tears.

“ why did you do that? why did you kiss me? “ he asked, shocked from the sudden outburst of the other’s feelings, showing everything he felt on his face unlike the usual when he’d mask it all with a carefree and friendly happy impression. hoseok looked like he was about to jump off a bridge with how sad he looked.

“ i… “ he started but stopped himself by biting down on his bottom lip and looked down.

“ doesn’t matter. i’m sorry hyungwon. i didn’t mean to do that. i won’t contact you again just like you asked. i’m…. sorry. “

and with that he had run out of their dorm. hoseok never called or messaged him again. he even didn’t see him around at the shows both of them were present. it was like he was really fulfilling his wish of not wanting to see him ever again.

 

2019 started. it didn’t help. not being in contact and not seeing him didn’t help. as soon as he wasn’t busy to death, his mind flew right back to him. to the way he had smiled at him the first time. to the way his name rolled off his tongue, how smooth his voice was. he was suffocating and there was nothing he could do. not with the rumors of those two actually dating.

 

“ hyungwon, can we meet up tomorrow? we have to talk about something. “

it had been Ren, the person he hated the most that requested a meeting. one that hoseok shouldn’t know about.

 

“ thank you for coming. “ he was welcomed by a warm smile but he couldn’t like it.

“ hyungwon, there’s something i wanna tell you. “

 

 

he couldn’t believe it. how could he? everything he thought was wrong. he felt so stupid and he couldn’t do anything about the pain he felt in his entire body.

 

 

‘ hoseok,… he’s not quite… ordinary. i’m only telling you this because i can see the both of you suffering. he has been going out of his way trying to hide from you. he told me everything once when he was having a really high fever. actually, it was you he was talking to in his hallucinations. i only happened to be around so i got to know that you love him and.. hoseok, he loves you back. but he’s convinced himself that he shouldn’t be with you for your sake.

hyungwon, hoseok is sick. he was diagnosed during preparations for our debut. the company wanted to drop him right away but he begged them to let him have this for as long as he could and that he’d do his very best and that’s what he’s been doing. he’s been working harder than all of us combined to always show the best he’s capable of. there had been times he wasn’t even able to stand on his own feet, burning in fever but he kept fighting. he’s always fighting with all he has but lately, it’s like he has given up. he loves you hyungwon and he was doing so much better while you were there. he’s been getting worse each day these past few months. it’s really painful to watch him go through it all. i don’t know if i’m doing the right thing by telling you this but i figured, it’d be better to spend the remaining time together instead of dreaming about it. he’s a really good person. he deserves to experience love before … “ Ren couldn’t talk further. his shaky voice and his tears didn’t let him. he stood up from his chair, ready to leave.

“ what about you? don’t you wanna spend this time with him? “ hyungwon asked.

“ i’d love to but it’s not me that he loves. “

 

 

a storm was coming. the popular weatherman announced it in the afternoon and the thunders had already begun. but hyungwon couldn’t wait anymore. it’s been four days ever since he had talked with Ren. grabbing his car keys, he ran downstairs and started driving in the pouring rain to hoseok’s dorm. he had to see him, kiss him, hug him and never let him go. he needed to tell him how much he loved him and make up for all the lost time.

 

he ran up the stairs, not being able to wait for the elevator and kept on punching the door and ringing the bell until Ren opened the door.

with a smile, that looked very sad, the other pointed at a room. hyungwon didn’t pay any attention to others who were at the place and walked toward the closed door. taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and went inside.

hoseok was lying in his bed, covered in cold sweat and visibly shivering. he was paler than ever. his face was showing how much pain he was in.

hyungwon brought his hand to his mouth seeing the sight. it was heartbreaking. his whole body went on fire just by seeing the man he loved in that state.

he walked to the bed quietly and sat on the edge. he caressed the cheeks that were no longer puffy with how much weight hoseok had lost, almost as thin as he was back in 2013. he didn’t wanna hesitate anymore so he leaned down until their lips touched.

the older didn’t react at first, too caught up in pain to notice a light touch on his skin but then when hyungwon took his lower lip between his slowly, he opened his eyes.

“ you finally came to my dream. i’m happy. “ the broken voice said with a tired smile.

hoseok was burning in fever, maybe he was hallucinating again and that’s why he thought hyungwon being there was a dream.

 

knocking on the door, Ren came inside and told him he had to wait until the fever went away by itself as there was nothing they could do about it before saying he could stay the night. hyungwon laid down next to hoseok and took him in his arms. the older hugged him back almost immediately and pressed his head to hyungwon’s chest.

“ aaah, i’m so happy i’m finally dreaming about you. i love you hyungwon. i’ve loved you ever since that first day you came to the center. “

of course, he wouldn’t remember confessing his feelings to hyungwon like this tomorrow when his fever was gone. but he would make the older say it again after he himself would confess and kiss him. he would reassure him that it’s okay. that he’ll be there for him through thick and thin in the time they had. he would tell him that they would be in this together from that point on and that he’d never let go of him ever again. they say love can cure anything, maybe their love could cure hoseok after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ' for all things will kill you, both slowly and fast. but it's much better to be killed by a lover. '
> 
> Hi ~  
> i hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> make sure to check out my other stories as well ^^  
> comments are appreciated ^^  
> also, you can follow me on IG ( it's solely for my fics. ) ^ ω ^  
> [@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)


End file.
